


Cuddly

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fluff, Hybrids, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Techno Blade is NOT cuddly (but he is).
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Clay | Dream, Alexis | Quackity/Clay | Dream/Technoblade, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 431
Collections: Anonymous





	Cuddly

**Author's Note:**

> All i know is write cuddle fics and wish TOMMY A HAPPY BDAY!!! -anon Jams

"He's probably cuddly."

Techno never recalled giving any signs that he was, in fact, a cuddly person. In fact, he'd say most would never believe that if you told them. He was violent, scary, distant, and definitely not  _ cuddly _ . 

But, somehow Dream and Quackity couldn't get that through their thick skulls. Though, he supposed that's why he loved them. They saw him past the layers of forced walls and the blood-loving persona he puts on to keep people away. They like him for him.

But, he still wasn't cuddly!

"I'm not-" he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not going to let you prove that," he said, glaring in an attempt if a threat. It wasn't enough to make Quackity falter.

"But I'm cold!" he whined. "And, Dream is too! His hands feel like ice!" he puffed out his cheeks and grabbed Dream's hand in some kind of emphasis. "Please, mi amor?" he asked. "Please?"

Dream nodded. "Share your warmth, man! Just for a few minutes," he said, pouting along with the duck. His mask had been discarded earlier, so Techno could see it clear as day. 

The piglin glanced between the two of them before sighing. "Fiiiiiine," he agreed. "Just for a few minutes," he agreed, sitting on the couch. 

The other two beamed and hurried over, sitting on either side of him. Dream put a leg behind Techno and pulled him into his chest and Quackity happily laid against his back. Despite it being a bit awkward, they all seemed happy. Even as the two began to gently pet the piglin, the surrounding feeling was nice and calming. 

Techno made a face as Quackity's hand brushed up and he scratched his ear. He nuzzled into Dream's shoulder, purring softly but not entirely willingly- he liked to repress them when he could. "Stop," he grumbled, embarrassment leaking in his tone. However, a whine left his throat and he chased after Quackity's hand when it lifted a bit. He didn't  _ really _ want to lose the touch, he just wasn't used to this much attention at once. It was overwhelming for him. He felt relieved that Quackity instead just focused on the base of the ear with his scratches instead of everywhere. 

"You're so cute, Piggy," Dream cooed, running fingers through his hair. "Seriously, who woulda guessed you'd be so cuddly?" he asked with a small laugh. His hands gently tugged out knots in the strands, causing more purrs to fall from the piglin.

Quackity huffed. "I did! Literally two minutes ago I said 'he's probably cuddly.' Open up your ears, Dream," he pressed a kiss to Techno's head, chuckling. "Though I didn't know you could purr,  _ mi amor _ ?" he cooed, snickering at the embarrassed grunt Techno let out. He pressed another kiss to his head, twiriling a strand of hair around his finger. 

"You both suck," Techno grumbled, his eyes closing as he relaxed into the embraces. His mind screamed at him that this was some sort of trap, that he needed to stay on guard. 

But… 

"Love you too," Quackity teased, scratching his ears. 

He was already too far caught in the emotional trap that was  _ romance. _

A hum left him and the other two laughed as the piglin turned to putty in their hands. A purring mess of bliss and affection, nuzzling into Dream's neck as his walls came down and he gave into the attention. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so safe or relaxed. Honestly it was causing quite a bit of exhaustion to finally catch up to him. His mind drifted off along the wave of tiredness.

Quackity and Dream had began sharing their own conversation until a soft snore interrupted them. They both shared a look before grins became present. 

"He's out," Dream said, noting the limp state of the piglin as he softly purred and snored into his shoulder. "Should we move him?" he asked, glancing around. He could always carry him to bed. 

Quackity clicked his tongue and stood up. "I'll be right back," he decided, hurrying off. His wings flapped a bit in excitement as he vanished into the hallway. He returned just as fast with a large blanket in his arms- he must have stolen it off the bed. 

He walked over and covered up Dream and Techno before sitting down and joining them under the cover. "Now we can join him," he said, nuzzling into Techno's back happily. He was a natural born heater and Quackity enjoyed his warmth. 

"You're such a genius," Dream chuckled, leaning back against the rest. He wrapped his arms around Techno, grabbing one of Quackity's hands. "I love you ducky," he said, "thank you for grabbing the blanket."

"No problem," Quackity said. He yawned and nuzzled Techno again with a small coo. "I love you two, Dream."

The two slowly drifted into sleep to the calming noise of Techno's purrs. They shared similar loving smiles on their faces, and neither noticed that Techno had grown one as well. 

For the first time in a long time, he was genuinely in love. 


End file.
